Nuevas Cadenas
by LexioRules
Summary: El joven dios de las mentiras y las travesuras, Loki, ha estado jugado por demasiadas noches contigo, como si fueses un juguete. Pero, esta vez, estás dispuesta a hacerlo tuyo por una noche y cambiar las tornas, de una vez por todas. (LOKI X LECTOR)


El frío viento mece las cortinas de la familiar habitación, una vez más. La ventana, como acordado, abierta de par en par, y la luna anunciaba su llegada, como cada noche. Impaciente esperas, estirada en tu cama, tus piernas temblando mientras deseas ver su rostro apareciendo entre las cortinas, a su vez temiendo que llegue el momento y hacerle tan atrevida proposición. Miras una vez más en el cajón y cierras rápidamente, avergonzada al verlo, aunque ya lo has comprado. El sonido seco que hizo al cerrarse no te permitió escuchar cómo puso pie en tu cuarto, pero su presencia y aroma llamaron tu atención al instante. De rodillas sobre el colchón, ves su sonrisa pícara y sus ojos verdes llenos de vida observándote de arriba abajo. Te has puesto la ropa que tanto sabes que le gusta. Él no parece cambiar su vestuario nunca, aparentemente. Tal vez se lo propongas en otra ocasión, pues esa noche ya es suficientemente especial.

-He llegado un poco tarde. –Su voz es el único sonido que decora la noche, aunque puedes escuchar tu corazón acelerado al verlo. Su cabello negro todavía se mueve, al estar tan cerca de la ventana, y te preguntas en qué animal debió convertirse aquella vez para poder volar hasta tu cuarto– Espero que puedas perdonarme. –Sus ojos muestran desdén, pero su sonrisa todavía mantiene el deseo. Tragas saliva. Sus pies enfundados en botas negras lo llevan hasta ti. Todavía te encuentras de rodillas y estás incómoda, así que decides sacar tus pies desnudos de la cama para mirarlo cara a cara. Siempre olvidas lo alto que es– Te lo compensaré, te lo prometo– Su mano derecha se dirige rápida a tu mejilla. Hubieses querido hablarle antes, pero no hubo modo. El tacto de su mano es demasiado cálido y agradable, y sus ojos han abandonado su frialdad y vuelven a ser inocentes y débiles. Su simple mirada es suficiente para calentar tu corazón, pero en cuanto sus labios tocaron los tuyos te derretiste en sus manos, las cuales ahora acarician tu cuello y tu cintura en un baile de movimientos que no logras controlar. Sus besos son nerviosos, como los de un joven que besa a una chica por primera vez y no logra controlarse. Su altiva pose, digna del dios que es, se encuentra ahora encorvada al bajar hasta tus labios. Tus manos se dirigen a la que tiene posada en tu mejilla, tratando de alejarla de ti y hacerle entrar en razón. Necesitas hablar con él de algo importante, pero si su mano izquierda continua bailando en tu cintura no podrás controlarte por más tiempo.

Tus mejillas ya están sonrojadas y el dios de cabello azabache no parece echarse atrás, pues ahora su lengua, una de sus mejores aliadas contra temibles enemigos, es ahora un mero juguete en tu boca. Tu mano ha perdido cualquier fuerza que tuviese para apartarla, pero él aleja la suya voluntariamente, solo para comenzar a desabrocharse el pesado traje que lleva enfundado. Sin darte cuenta, tus manos comienzan a ayudarlo, pero pronto se arrepienten y vuelven a su rostro, en el preciso momento en el que cae toda la ropa que llevaba puesta de cintura para arriba. Alejáis vuestros rostros, al fin. Tus labios tiemblan, y tus delicadas manos, sin querer, se posan sobre el suave pecho del dios. Él te mira, extrañado. Las palabras no logran salir de tu boca, y él decide continuar su juego, llevando sus labios a tu cuello. Cuando creías que por fin podrías hablar, lo único que logra salir es un gemido al notar tu cuerpo entero estremeciéndose en sus manos, ahora bajando tu espalda hasta la cintura, y más allá.

Tus manos rascan sus hombros en un intento de resistencia fútil, pero logras decir algo coherente, por fin. Su cuerpo entero se detiene, mientras regresa tu mirada analítica hacia ti.

-¿No...? ¿Ocurre algo? –Su voz no es más que un murmuro, ahora. Trata de leerte la mente, pero no es capaz de imaginar cuáles son tus maquinaciones. Ríes, en tu mente, pues te das cuenta de que estás a punto de sorprender al dios de las travesuras en persona. Pero el miedo cubre tus pensamientos mientras dudas de su respuesta. Acercas tu boca a su oído y te das cuenta de que tu respiración le provoca un escalofrío. Comienzas a hablar, y pronto ves la sorpresa en su rostro. Tu corazón palpita demasiado rápido ahora, pero algo te hace disfrutar del momento. Muchas noches han pasado en las que el dios de Asgard te ha tomado como su objeto, su juguete, su manera de desahogar sus penas. Mucho has disfrutado su calor en las noches y derretirte cuando lo sientes dentro de ti. Pero esta vez no. No quieres volver a ser un juguete. Pero alguien ha de serlo.

Su mirada lo dice todo, y a la vez es un misterio. Parece comprender su situación, pero incluso Loki tiene su orgullo, y su vergüenza. Sumido en pensamientos aparta la mirada por unos segundos, pero pronto toma tu mano y te mira a los ojos, inocentemente.

-Si es eso lo que deseas… -Su voz seseante calma tus latidos, mientras comprendes que ha aceptado, por aquello que has hecho por él. Te sorprende verle siendo compasivo y permitiéndose perder su poder, por una vez. Pero pronto sueltas su mano para abrir el cajón y sacar las esposas que tan recelosamente habías guardado. Atadas a las esposas hay también una venda lista para tapar sus tan admirados ojos. Odias no poder ver su mirada por una noche, pero lo prefieres así.

Loki se estira en tu cama, su respiración ha cambiado. Colocando las manos en lo alto del cabezal, colocas tu mano en su pecho una vez más y sientes sus latidos acelerados. Estas bastante segura de que es su primera vez haciendo algo así. También lo es para tí. El sonido metálico de las esposas se mezcló con vuestras respiraciones y pronto el dios se encuentra completamente atado y sumiso. Solo quedan las vendas para tapar sus verdes ojos y prepararlo del todo, y ya estarás lista para hacerlo tuyo.

No sabes por dónde empezar, así que acaricias su pecho, bajando lentamente hasta su vientre. Tus uñas se deslizan un poco más, pero tus labios se dirigen al ombligo y comienzan a colmarlo de besos, que lentamente bajan y bajan hasta encontrarse con su cinturón, el cual ya está siendo desabrochado por tus manos. Notas como su cintura se mueve, y su cabeza va de un lado a otro, sin control. Sonríes al verle completamente indefenso. Decides torturarlo un poco más y palpar el pantalón justo debajo de la hebilla, sabiendo que ya comenzaba a abultar incluso antes de ponerle las esposas. Notas su respiración diciéndote que ya está preparado, pero todavía quieres jugar un poco más. Hay que quitarle las botas. Las dejas caer sobre el suelo, y resuenan con fuerza, contrastando con los suaves sonidos de la noche y la pasión que la decoran. Vuelves a subir el pantalón con las manos y notas como tiemblan al notar que no queda nada más que quitarle. Al fin, el pantalón se desliza y cae a un lado de la cama, mientras tu boca comienza a jugar con su miembro, aún tapado. Sus dientes empiezan a rechinar, y su cintura trata de no moverse bruscamente. Puedes notar lo mucho que lo desea. Decides estirarte a su lado, en la cama, y enroscar una de tus piernas con la suya, obligándole a separarlas un poco más. Tu mano derecha se mete en su calzón y comienza a jugar con los dedos. Tus labios se dirigen ahora a su pectoral, y comienzas a besarlo de nuevo, ahora con más pasión, subiendo hacia su hombro, y finalmente hacia su cuello. Logras ver por el rabillo del ojo su mirada perdida en placer, y vuelves a sonreír tal y como él hacía contigo las demás noches. Continuas jugando, ahora con más brío, mientras besas su cuello caliente y sientes su cuerpo pegado al tuyo. Y, finalmente, te sorprende oírle hablar.

-Estás disfrutando mucho esto, ¿verdad? -Casi parece decirlo con rabia. Le preguntas si él también, y no contesta. Teniendo su cetro entre tus manos decides torturarle para que confiese, y comienzas a moverla más rápido. Al estremecerse, comprendes la respuesta, pero quieres oírla de sus labios. Le adviertes, pero hace caso omiso. -Eso te gustaría oír, ¿eh? -Vuelves a jugar con su miembro, ahora con más fuerza. Y finalmente le quitas el calzón y lo dejas caer junto a las botas. Tu mano baja hasta la pierna y comienza a acariciarla con las uñas, mientras tu pierna enroscada logra hacer que se separen todavía más y su respiración se acelera. Tus labios se dirigen a su oreja y la muerdes. Le susurras que, si confiesa, le darás un premio. Intenta negar con la cabeza, pero tus dedos jugando tan cerca de su miembro le hacen imposible negarse.

-Yo… -Murmura- Lo hago. Lo estoy disfrutando. -Murmuras una risa pícara, imitando la suya, mientras comienzas a jugar debajo de su oreja, tus manos y piernas separadas de su cuerpo.

Tu lengua comienza a bajar por el cuello, pronto encontrando su pecho, y volviendo a bajar hasta su vientre. Repitiendo los mismos besos que bajan hasta su entrepierna, esta vez más lentos, notas como su cuerpo va a derretirse entre temblores nerviosos. Y, finalmente, lo muerdes con delicadeza, comenzando a jugar con tu lengua. Su voz comienza a romperse, siendo él quien gime esta vez, y la situación se vuelve algo familiar, aunque ahora los papeles están invertidos. Su cintura se mueve rítmicamente, mientras tu boca continua jugando con el cetro, completamente duro y húmedo, mientras pruebas mil y una posiciones en las que hacerle morir de placer. Por desgracia, has estado jugando con él por demasiado tiempo, y parece que la diversión acabará pronto a ese ritmo. Pero ahora eres incapaz de frenarte y lo único que quieres es ver como sus gemidos se vuelven cada vez más fuertes y hacerle llegar en tu boca. La venda comienza a deslizarse y, al no estar bien atada, uno de sus ojos comienza a asomar, aunque continúa cerrado. Su cuerpo tratando de moverse, dificultado por las esposas, comienzan a dar pequeños espasmos, mientras notas como pronto llegará el momento. Y, al fin, notas como fluye y su cuerpo se inmoviliza por largos segundos. Vuestros cuerpos caen agotados en la cama de nuevo, jadeando. Las respiraciones mezcladas, y la noche vuelven a ser decorada por el viento y las cortinas meciéndose, como si nada hubiese cambiado. Vuelves a tenderte a un lado de su cuerpo desnudo, acariciando su torso con las yemas de tus dedos, mientras le dices que será él quien limpie el estropicio.


End file.
